Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 7
by Karboom
Summary: Second Part of Jonas :)


May 14th 2038

PM 03:56

Cleaning diligently the house was not only part of Jonas' program, it was an activity he genuinely enjoyed. He never was quite sure if he was supposed to feel this way. The program acted more like a subconscious most of the time, as such it could be tricky to determine what was purely coming from the program and what could be coming from Jonas himself. All he knew was, he truly enjoyed taking care of Myriam and the house. So when he heard a soft noise coming from the ground floor, he immediately knew that something was wrong. Myriam would never leave work so early and even if she did, she would go for a drink with her friends, and even if she didn't go for a drink and came home, she would have announce herself, quite loudly at that. Jonas slowly walked down the stairs, the noises being a tiny bit louder. Something or someone was in the kitchen. A man was crouching, doing something in one of the cupboard. He suddenly spoke, startling Jonas before he realized the man was thinking out loud.

"Sorry Myriam, nothing personal."

Intrigued, Jonas took a step and saw too late his foot making a loud creak on the wooden floor. The man turned around with a gun, pointing it at Jonas. And the android recognized something all androids are programmed to recognize : a police uniform. And he recognized the man too, despite the thick beard, or maybe because of it, Ludd, one of Myriam's colleague at the police station. Jonas saw him at a few evening snack parties at the house. No colleague of Myriam talked to the android or even seemed to acknowledge him but Jonas made an effort to memorize Myriam's friends and relationships. Ludd seemed to recognize him too.

"Ah, Jonas. Good thing you're here."

Ludd put back his gun and took out his police badge.

"In the name of the law and the Police of Detroit, I'll ask you to follow me please."

"Yes sir. I'll follow you." answered Jonas immediately.

He didn't want to though, but androids were programmed to obey any legal authority, no matter what. They were even prioritized over their master to avoid humans using androids for crimes. As Ludd passed Jonas, he managed to catch a glimpse of the cupboard barely opened. And his train of thought froze solid for an instant. It couldn't be. But the clock, the setting, this whole strange situation. Ludd just armed a bomb. Jonas didn't know what to do. Call the police ? He couldn't. Ludd was part of it and maybe others who wanted to harm Myriam as well. Jonas couldn't struggle. He couldn't disobey Ludd's order. As such, Jonas started following him but something in him was resisting as hard as he could. He didn't want Myriam to be wounded. He didn't want her dead. He had grown attached to her. He wasn't programmed for such a thing, but it was what it was, he knew it. He wanted to go back to the bomb, throw it away, protect the house, protect Myriam. And Jonas suddenly took a step back. Ludd was still going away, but Jonas wasn't following him anymore.

Without hesitation, Jonas returned to the cupboard and opened it. As he was looking up close at the bomb, wondering how to disarm it, a massive hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him on the side.

"Why are you suddenly nosy, eh Jonas ? Didn't it get through your head ? I told you to follow me."

Jonas stood up and went between Ludd and the bomb.

"Sir, I'll ask you to leave this house, please."

"Ha ! Did you actually lose a screw ? Don't make this unnecessarily tiresome. We just need to go and you won't ever have to come here again. And I'd really hate to damage you."

The threat had more effect on Jonas than he'd wish. He swiftly grabbed a knife and held it towards Ludd.

"I won't say it again. Please get out."

Ludd seemed surprised. But not afraid.

"Heh ! So you're threatening me now ?"

With one expert slap, Ludd sent the knife away on the floor.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners before bringing you to the warehouse."

With a clenched fist, he quickly punched Jonas in the torso. Way faster than his round body would show. Jonas fell on one knee as his body tried to preserve his bio-components.

"Why are you making me do this ? You're losing value and for what ?" he asked as he took his baton in hand.

A rain of hits started falling upon Jonas, who barely tried to protect himself with his arms, to no avail.

"Myriam always has it good on the job ! Can focus no problem with no family and a goddamn android ! Do you know how much you cost, plastic bastard ?" Ludd said as he angrily kept his assault.

One vicious strike reached Jonas on his cheek, sending him violently on the ground. Seeing the knife he lost earlier, he tried reaching for it, but a boot stepped on his hand as Ludd picked up the weapon.

"People who have it easy piss me off the most. And no one got it more easy than you two."

Jonas was painfully getting up as Ludd kept speaking.

"So when I got offered a nice paycheck for this job, eh, I couldn't really say no. I got taxes coming up and a family to feed you know ? Which is where you come in handy. Even cheap plastic like you can fetch a nice price with the right customers. Maybe I should show you one of your own piece to give you an idea ?"

Ludd started walking towards Jonas, knife in hand. With a laugh, he suddenly charged Jonas who tried to push the knife away. None of them moved for a second. Then Ludd looked at Jonas.

"You truly are a sack of shit. You f-f... fucking stabbed me !" said Ludd before losing balance and falling hard on the ground, the knife stuck in his belly.

Jonas was gasping for air, even without need for breathing. How could this situation escalate in such ways ?! Jonas couldn't call the police now. An android cannot harm a human, and if that happens nonetheless, the android gets deactivated. It's not like androids could ask for a trial. So what to do with all this ? As Jonas was thinking deeply, as calmly as he could manage, he noticed the garden in the backyard. Without much more reflexion, he grabbed a shovel and started digging. He dug near the walls for discretion, fearing to hear Myriam come back, even though there was no reason for it. Jonas had a few hours. Once the hole opened, filled and closed, Jonas got back to the bomb. It didn't seem too complicated. Jonas could feel the electrical current in the device and, from it, deduce what to unplug. The bomb rendered useless, Jonas threw it quickly and took out the trash. Thankfully it would be garbage day tomorrow, nothing unusual in that.

Jonas then proceeded to erase all traces of whatever happened in the house. Cleaning became a powerful asset that just might save his life. He was strongly sweeping away the blood, scrubbing vigorously to ensure not a drop would remain. Jonas only stopped when the house looked cleaner than before Ludd's arrival. Everything was in the right position. Jonas then went to check on himself. Thankfully, the blue blood had evaporated already and the fake skin covered efficiently any wound he had, but he did sustain some damage. For now, it wasn't an hindrance and he could worry about that later. Everything was as if nothing happened. Jonas was safe again. He only needed to resume his occupations like usual.

Later on, when Myriam came home, she seemed more tired than usual.

"Good evening Myriam." said Jonas with his usual cheerfulness. "What happened today ?"

"Oh nothing, just, they put me on an homicide when I was this close to deal a massive blow to the Red Ice traffic. I caught this dealer who happened to be a huge lead. And now they're taking it out of my hands to give it to some "more competent inspector". I swear to God, they don't give a shit about you in this place !"

"I see... So what's your new case ?" asked Jonas while helping her remove her jacket.

"A man found shot in an alley. No fingerprints. Some of the guys believe it was the work of a deviant."

Jonas who was hanging the jacket, stopped in his movement.

"A deviant you say ?"

"I know ! I got nothing to do with androids ! They brought you up to justify my affiliation !"

Did the police already know ?!

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, that I'm, supposedly, one of the only cop with an android and as such, it makes me an expert now."

"I see." answered Jonas while hiding his relief as he could.

Myriam went to sit on a chair, near the table.

"I'm sick of getting all this shit at work. I do my job. Twice as hard as the others. And I'm still considered like an intern or something !"

Seeing her this bummed out, Jonas couldn't help but take a chair and sit next to her.

"You are diligent. You are smart, and very professional. They will see it eventually Myriam. You just have to make sure they can't pretend your efficiency is in the past. Show them who you are."

Myriam snickered.

"You almost sound like a human."

"Probably because I know you. I saw how much you dedicated yourself on each case. And I don't want to see it go to waste. Neither do you."

Myriam remained silent for a few seconds.

"Thank you Jonas."

"Don't worry about it." answered Jonas in a more sincere way than his program was supposed to choose. "I'll go make diner."

As Jonas headed to the kitchen, he couldn't see Myriam's gaze following, wondering if his dialog support program was always this developed.


End file.
